1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric bell, and more particularly to an electric bell having a mechanism for supporting an electromagnetic unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electrical bells comprise an electromagnetic unit disposed between two spring leaves and having a stem that may be driven to strike the spring leaves. However, the typical electric bell has no supporting mechanism designed for supporting the electromagnetic unit such that a number of fasteners and a number of supporting ribs or walls are required to be secured to the electric bell for supporting the electromagnetic unit, and such that the electromagnetic unit may not be easily secured in place. A number of additional tools are required for assembling or attaching the electromagnetic unit to the electric bell.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric bells.